


It's Gonna Be Okay

by I_am_a_mess



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Rudeboys? More like Softbois, Sickfic, it's not all doom and gloom i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mess/pseuds/I_am_a_mess
Summary: Smokey wasn't the only one to fall sick on the Nameless Street this winter.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, Jay's back at it again with angst-filled fun. Why must I always make my babies suffer? I've done some research on this, but there may still be medical inaccuracies so apologies if there are any!

It was common in wintertime to catch a cold on the Nameless Street. It was hardly surprising considering most of the residents slept outside throughout the year, huddled together under tattered blankets, clinging to each other for some semblance of warmth and security. Pi counted himself lucky he occupied a small shack with Smokey, Yu, Takeshi and Shion. It was worn and run down, just like everything else in the vicinity, but it was home. Every year without fail, he found Smokey clutching onto him for dear life at the end of their single bed, trying not to fall out, the five's limbs thrown in every direction grappling for purchase on a bed made to fit only one. Pi still found it a miracle that they managed. They didn't mind their situation, though and they often had people sleeping on the floor of their tiny room when the weather was harsh. But what did it matter when these people were their family anyways?

This year was different, though. This year Smokey was sick. And not the small cough that he had last year that they expected to go away when the weather warmed up. Pi could hear his breath rattle in his rib cage, there was  stuff  caught in his lungs. He was weaker, paler, more fragile. This year, Pi decided to sleep at the end of the bed to let Smokey be closer to the centre where it was warmer. Smokey refused at first, not wanting to inconvenience his boyfriends who had become accustomed to their sleeping habits but Yu had adamantly agreed, along with the others, that if Smokey refused to go to the hospital he was at least going to be the most comfortable he could be until Shion could afford medicine for him. 

The process of getting Smokey's medicine was slow, and Pi could tell that Shion was getting more restless and agitated, but they'd get there in the end.

So now Pi was sleeping at the end of the bed, Smokey by his side holding the small of his back, foreheads pressed together, followed by Shion, then Takeshi flush up against his chest squished up against the wall. Yu lay draped at the bottom of the bed as he was the smallest, lying across Smokey and Pi's feet, head poking out of the other end of the blanket. 

Pi shivered from underneath his scrap of blanket that he'd managed to claim as his own. It barely covered him and his legs were left bare.

'At least my feet are covered.' He thought wryly to himself.

He felt Smokey pulling him tighter.

"You should be sleeping." The redhead said softly into the dark, not wanting to wake the others.

"So should you." The leader responded, his voice carrying sleep, low and rumbly in Pi's ear. 

"I was-" Pi coughed. It was dry and it hurt his throat. "I was just getting comfortable."

Smokey shifted slightly under the covers to look him in the eye. "You're not getting sick, are you?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern from under his bangs.

Pi shook his head. "Just a small cough. You know how it is, the weather's pretty cold at the moment."

"I told you I should've slept on the end." Smokey muttered. He threw a leg over Pi's own and pulled him in further. "You're freezing."

"Everyone's freezing, Smokey." Pi dismissed. "It'll be fine when the weather heats up." He re-adjusted his arm around the leader's frail shoulders. "Go to sleep, you need the rest."

Smokey sighed, his breath visible in the dark room. "Okay. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Smokey."

~~~~

When Pi awoke in the morning, he felt like shit. He slowly rose from the covers, blinking blearily around.

"Look who's finally awake!" A voice teased. Yu was sat at the other side of the room with Smokey who was looking at him with close eyes. 

"What time is it?" Pi mumbled, ruffling his bed head out of his eyes. 

"Just gone eleven thirty." Smokey said. "I told them to let you sleep in a bit."

"You looked tired." Shion chipped in from the doorway, Takeshi following closely behind.

Pi forced a smile. "No, I'm fine now don't worry."

"I'm glad." Takeshi grinned, clasping Shion's shoulder. "Now, shall we go on patrol?"

Shion's eyes twinkled. "Of course."

Pi rose from the bed, grabbing his bandana from the crate used as their nightstand and tied it around his head to keep his red locks from getting into his eyes whilst they ran. 

The five of them made their way outside, Yu grumbling a bit from the cold weather.

"The pipes and steel bars are going to be slippery today." Takeshi addressed the group. "So please be careful whilst on patrol. Me and Smokey will be walking on foot to check up on everyone on the streets below."

Yu, Shion and Pi all nodded. 

"Good, okay." Smokey smiled. "Be back down within the hour. Watch over each other carefully," Smokey's eyes directed towards Pi, "And don't strain yourselves. I'll see you soon."

Yu waved before placing a kiss onto Smokey's cheek, a faint blush appearing on Smokey's face. It was rare to see colour on him these days. Shion grabbed Takeshi, pulling him into a hug and whispering things in his ear.

"Ew that's dirty!" Yu whined, overhearing some of their conversation. Now it was Takeshi's turn to blush, turning away from Yu and smacking Shion on the arm.

"Brat." He muttered.

"You love it." Shion countered with a smirk.

"Right," Smokey intervened with a clap of his hand. "Let's get going."

Each of them split off into their perspective groups, Shion leading the way into the maze of steel bars and crates they'd have to jump and swing their way over.

The three of them started off slowly, working out how to balance themselves with the weather being how it was. Even though they had barely warmed up, Pi found himself tiring quicker than usual, his limbs not quite cooperating how they were supposed to. He shrugged it off, assuming he was just out of practise. He hauled himself over a large steel canister, quickly jumping over the other side. He was lagging behind. Whether Shion or Yu noticed, he wasn't sure, but if they did they didn't comment on it. He let out a series of coughs, clearing his throat, before joining the others.

"Everything okay?" Shion asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pi nodded. "Everything's fine. Just didn't sleep well last night."

"You're coughing quite a lot. Have you noticed?" Yu piped in.

"I'm fine." Pi reiterated, wiping some accumulated sweat off his brow. 

"I won't push it," said Shion, "but if you need to take a break, let us know, yeah? We don't want you getting sick."

'It's a little late for that.' Pi thought.

"I know." He said, forcing a small smile that barely reached his eyes. 

They continued their run, still on ground level at the moment, jumping over crates and boxes and thick pipes that snaked their way around their home like giant rusted worms. The more they ran, the heavier Pi's chest began to feel, his breaths coming in shorter and shorter pants until Yu stopped suddenly. 

"Alright" Yu called. "We're taking a break." He accentuated his breathing slightly, "I'm tired!" He put on his best whiney voice, making direct eye contact with Shion who nodded subtly.

Shion let out an elongated sigh. "Fine! We'll take five minutes just for you." He maintained his eye contact with the younger who made a small gesture towards Pi.

"Pi darling," Shion said, "come and sit with us."

The redhead swallowed a breath, his breaths escaping him quicker than he could keep up with and nodded. He sat in between them, leaning his head back against the grimy wall and Shion and Yu exchanged concerned glances at the amount of sweat Pi was producing. 

"Are you feeling warm, babe?" Yu asked, feeling Pi's forehead which was hot and clammy.

"M'cold." Pi admitted between shallow breaths. It was like he couldn't get enough air in, even though he knew he was panting a lot. He'd be a fool not to have noticed. He let out a series of wet coughs.

"Maybe we should slow down." Shion said cautiously, trying not to let his alarm seep into his voice.

Yu patted his back as Pi continued to cough, rubbing in slow circular motions. "That seems like a good idea."

"No... everything's... fine..." Pi gasped between coughs, his hands covering his mouth. 

Yu continued his ministrations on Pi's back. "It's not, babe." He said gently.

"We're taking you back." Shion decided. 

"No-" Pi coughed again. He felt like something was clogging his throat. With an even bigger cough, a small glob of mucus launched itself from out of his throat and onto the palm of his hand, the other hand clutching his chest.

"No, that's definitely not good!" Yu's voice rose in pitch slightly in his panic. 

"Pi, honey, speak to me." Shion said, kneeling in front of him and wiping Pi's hand on a scrap bit of cloth from his pocket.

"Can't... breathe... feels... weird..." He wheezed, shivering in his hunched over position at the wall.

"He's burning up!" Yu announced.

"Can you stand?"

Pi coughed a few times before answering. "Don't... know."

Shion motioned for Yu to grab the boy's arm before grabbing the other and hoisting it up. Pi instantly began to shake from trying to keep his legs from toppling under him.

"We've got you, baby. Come on." Shion encouraged, walking them slowly back in the direction of their shared room.

Pi was panting harshly. "Can't..." His legs drooped and Yu began to panic.

"We need to get him to a doctor!"

Shion pulled Pi so he was holding all of his weight, pulling the boy onto his back. "Yu! I need you to run ahead and get Smokey and Takeshi for me. Can you do that, darling?" He tried to keep his tone as calm as possible to not freak the boy out.

Yu viciously nodded, running ahead in search of help. 

Pi kept coughing, mucus staining the shoulder of Shion's coat.

"M'sorry..." Pi slurred.

"It's okay. baby, let it all out. It's okay." Shion kept running albeit at a much slower rate than Yu, navigating his way around the pipes and crates. 

The boy's breaths were still coming in harsh and fast and it was hard for Shion to keep a level head and not panic. 

"You're going to be okay." Shion assured. "Everything's going to be okay. Help is coming soon, baby."

He continued his run through the Nameless Street, praying that Yu would be back soon. He could feel just how hot the boy was on his neck, puffs of air hitting the base of his throat at a rapid pace as Pi clinged to him. 

Soon enough, he saw the tell tale mop of blonde hair running towards him. Takeshi, thank god.

"Takeshi! Smokey!" Shion called. 

"Shion!" Takeshi called back. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know!" He slowed down as he approached them. 

"He says he can't breathe!" Yu chipped in from Smokey's side.

"Let me see him." Smokey commanded softly. "Pi, sweetheart, what hurts?"

"Everything... chest..."

"Okay, baby. We're going to get you back to our room, okay? We'll sort this out. You're going to be just fine." He tapped Shion's shoulder, ushering him to start moving. 

They quickly made themselves back to their room, placing Pi on the bed and giving him some space. Even on the bed, Pi's breath was still ragged. They plumped up the pillows behind him, adding coats and blankets so he could be in more of a sitting position.

"I'm going to call someone." Takeshi said. "She has an acquaintance who used to be a doctor. Maybe he can help."

"Do what you must." Smokey said, wringing out a washcloth to place on the boy's forehead. "Yu, can you get some more blankets for me please?" He asked softly. Yu gulped before scuttling off. Shion leaned over the bed, placing the back of his hand on Pi's neck.

"He's feverish."

"I know." Smokey said sadly. "What happened?"

"We were doing our rounds when Pi started panting and coughing. We didn't think much of it at first, but it got worse and Yu faked fatigue so we could stop and catch our breaths. But he didn't. He just kept coughing until he was borderline hyperventilating and then he was coughing stuff up into his hand." He gestured to his shoulder, grimacing. "I think he has something clogged in his lungs."

Smokey's eyes darkened at that before placing his attention back onto Pi.

"How are you feeling now, sweetheart?"

Pi coughed violently, head turned away from them, liquid hitting the pillow. "Stuck..."

"It's alright, let it all out sweetheart. You'll feel better." Smokey carded his fingers in the boy's red tresses. 

The boy let out a weak sob, turning back to face them, tears in his eyes. Smokey wiped them with the pad of his thumb before they could fall.

"She said she'll be here in a couple of minutes." Takeshi announced, phone in hand. 

"Okay, good." Smokey continued to wipe the cloth on Pi's face now that he'd turned back around.

"I brought more blankets!" Yu deposited them over the feverish boy, tucking them around him gently.

The rumbling of engines could be heard outside their room and Takeshi shot up. 

"It must be them! I'll go get them."

Smokey motioned for Shion to continue his earlier ministrations, giving him the cloth. He ran out into the front behind Takeshi.

In the distance, he saw figures in white coming towards them, before stopping in front of them.

"Kizzy, you absolute angel." Takeshi said, helping her and Kaito off their bike. A second figure was next to them, slowly removing his helmet.

"Koo?" Smokey questioned in disbelief.

Rocky's right hand man bowed swiftly, placing his helmet onto his bike. "Where is the patient?"

"You used to be a doctor?!" Yu gasped from the doorway of their shared room.

"I trained for four years at university and did a year's worth of internship if that classes as 'being a doctor'." Koo said curtly. 

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Smokey narrowed his eyes.

Kizzy huffed dramatically. "Come on, now, Smokey darling! He's just going to look at him! You can even be in the room if you so desire." She leaned back casually onto Kaito who wrapped his arm around her shoulders automatically. 

"What other choice do we have, Smokey?" Takeshi said quietly.

Smokey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay. I'll allow this." He looked up, meeting Koo's eyes. "But if you even so much as lay a finger on him with harmful intent, it's war between the Rudeboys and the White Rascals, understand?"

Koo opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful!" Kizzy exclaimed. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't we see the poor lamb inside, hm?"

Koo huffed, picking up a briefcase from the back of his bike and strode forward into the little hut. Smokey led him in, keeping a close eye on the stoic man. Koo made his way over to the bed, Shion eying him suspiciously. 

"I'm not going to hurt him." Koo said seriously. "Let me help."

Shion reluctantly moved, making space for Koo to look Pi over. Pi was still sweating, breaths coming out in a harsh ragged pant, his limbs thrashing weakly against the covers. Koo opened his briefcase and pulled out a stethoscope tapping it and placing it on his own chest, before placing it against the boy's.

"Do you have a pain in your chest when you breathe in and out?" He asked the boy. Pi nodded, coughing weakly and grimacing. 

Koo hummed. "You seem to be coughing quite a bit. How long have you had it?"

When he received no response from the boy, he turned towards Smokey. "He was coughing in his sleep last night, but I think it began earlier yesterday evening." 

Koo nodded in confirmation. "Is he coughing up any mucus-like substances?"

"Yes," Shion said. "It was getting lodged in his throat. He kept coughing it up."

"What colour was it?"

Shion smirked slightly. "Take a look for yourself." He motioned to his shoulder whilst Kizzy grimaced and moved away, further into Kaito. Koo noted the colour before turning back to Pi.

"Do you have any pain when you breathe in or out?"

It took a few moments for Pi to answer. "...in..."

Koo nodded again before re-examining Pi's chest. After several minutes, he looked up towards Smokey. "It looks like he's got pneumonia, which is not that surprising considering how dirty it is here." He said in a disapproving tone. "He'll need antibiotics from the pharmacy." He passed a piece of paper to the brunette. "Do you have money to pay for them?"

"We have some money lying around." Shion said shortly, feeling guilty at having to dip into the money for Smokey's medicine, knowing that Smokey would use every penny if it meant seeing Pi well again. 

"Good." Koo replied. "He also needs plenty of rest and fluids. I trust you can manage that?"

"We can." Smokey replied. Koo packed his things up in his suitcase and got ready to leave. "Thank you." Smokey bowed. "You've helped my family today. Is there anything I can do in repayment?"

Koo smiled slightly. 

"I'm sure we can cash in a favour for the future?" Kizzy prompted.

Smokey nodded. "We are indebted to you. You can call us any time and we'll return the favour however we can."

"How lovely of you." Kizzy smirked. "We'll be sure to remember that. Let's go, Kaito." She led the male by the arm outside and Kaito followed her, helping her to put her helmet on. 

"Let me know if he gets worse." Koo said, following his companions out. "There's a 24 hour pharmacy not far away from here."

"I know where it is!" Yu piped in.

Smokey handed the slip of paper to Yu. "Then would you run there and get Pi's medicine for me, baby?" He handed Yu a stack of notes from a jar under the bed. "Take Shion with you whilst I stay with Pi. I do not wish for you to go alone." He placed his hand gently over Yu's cheek.

Yu nodded, pulling Shion's arm in the direction of the pharmacy. 

~~~~ 

As the rumble of motorbikes sounded more and more distant, Smokey sat on the bed beside Pi, stroking his hair softly and feeding him water in slow sips.

"You're going to be just fine, sweetheart, you know that?"

Pi nodded sleepily and Smokey pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Rest now, baby. I'll wake you when it's time to take your medicine."

"I love you... Smokey." Pi said, coughing slightly and yawning.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Takeshi watched the two from the doorway, smiling softly to himself.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, this felt like it would go on forever lol. I can only usually write 1K drabbles, what is this? :o Pls let me know if this was shit or not lol


End file.
